reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Dudley
Robert Dudley is married to Amy Dudley and the lover of Elizabeth. Robert has known Elizabeth since they were children and both hide secrets known only to them. Despite wanting to move on from his past with Elizabeth, she uses her power to keep him close. Season 3 *'Three Queens, Two Tigers' William Cecil insisted Queen Elizabeth find a housband of more Nobal birth then Robert. As she was the daughter of a King. Insisting legitimate or illegitimate, royal blood flowed in her veins and it was time she found herself a husband. *'Betrothed' Robert and Queen Elizabeth are fooling around in a cell. Robert remarks how he remembers when the walls of a prison would have had you cowering in fear. Elizabeth adds how another one of her fears was losing her head, like her mother. Amy Dudley slept with William Foley so he would convince the council to send her husband, Robert to France as the new envoy. *'The Price ' Robert tries to send his wife, Amy Dudley, away from English Court. *'Fight or Flight' Robert returns to Queen Elizabeth to confront her about the job she gave his wife. Elizabeth vows never to marry if she can't have Dudley and they end up sleeping together. Again. He returns to his chambers to find Amy Dudley there alone. He suggests they do not discuss Elizabeth. A doctor diagnoses Amy with melancholia and blames it on the fact she and Roberts aren't having sex. She seduces the doctor so he'll diagnose Amy with a mass instead so that Dudley's affections will return to her. His course of treatment involves a sojourn in Cornwall with a physician there, taking Dudley away from Elizabeth. Dudley breaks the news to Elizabeth that he must go to Cornwall with his wife, which means their dalliance must end. Elizabeth believes Amy's illness is fate's way of telling them they can be together, but Amy has to die first. Queen Elizabeth bought up how Gideon Blackburn used her, made her care for him. But he couldn't make her fall in love with him, because she was in love with Robert Dudley. Which he reported back to her half-sister, Mary Tudor. Gideon was Mary Tudor's eyes and ears, sent to inform on Elizabeth, the greatest threat to her crown. So she ripped Robert from his cell and Elizabeth's side. *'Wedlock' Dudley finds Amy Dudley and tells her that he's seeking a divorce and he'll continue making sure she has the best care, but he cannot stay married to her any longer. Amy warns Robert if he tries to divorce her, she will tell the world that Elizabeth is with child, and she will lose her throne. Betting they'll find a way to take her head, just like her mother. in return, Robert threatens to kill his wife and locks her away. Elizabeth and Dudley discuss his wife, Amy, and what they might do about her. They agree to lock her away in an insane asylum which will give him grounds for divorce before she's able to expose Elizabeth's pregnancy. Amy jumps from the upper balcony before either of them have a chance to enact their plan. William tells Elizabeth that it looks as if Amy and Dudley struggled before she died, which makes him look like a murderer. Elizabeth and Dudley meet to discuss Amy's death and how they can move forward after it. They both discover that Amy has killed herself so that they will pay the price. *'Bruises That Lie' Queen Elizabeth tells Robert their baby died in a forced miscarriage. Someone did this to her, out of hate. Someone emboldened, knowing the entire country felt the same way. She changes the subject, to how William Cecil told her the tribunal ended in a deadlock, and that he's free. There was enough doubt that they didn't put him on trial, but it's not quite the same as being innocent. But there was doubt about Amy Dudley's odd behaviour. Others saw it. He is free but free to be with Elizabeth. The people still hate them. They blame Robert for tarnishing her reputation. Linking her to Amy's death. Robert insisted they have to make them forget it, and she can't do that with him by her side. Elizabeth cries Amy is dead, their baby is gone, and it is a fact she will grieve for the rest of her life. Robert promises he will always love her. Always. *'Strange Bedfellow' Mary Stuart and Robert are courting each other in France. Mary shoots an arrow, directly in the middle of her target. Robert tells her it is impressive, asking where she learns to shoot like that. Mary tells him, her late husband. He thought it was a skill that would serve her well. She adds it's funny, the two of them on a date. Both knowing they've already had their one true love. But still, he does as his queen commands. Robert says he realizes that she's given him something that he needed following his wife, Amy's death, a fresh start. *'Spiders In a Jar' Robert tells Elizabeth, how sorry he is over Lady Lola's beheading. knowing she'd grown very fond of her. Elizabeth says she let her get close because she was lonely. She reminds him it's been months since his wife's death, and since the assassination attempt on her life, the nation's sympathies will be with her. Robert eventually reveals his has re-married, Lettice Knollys. Season 4 Notes * Was locked inside The Tower of London for almost a year. Three Queens, Two Tigers * Was physically abusive towards his wife, Amy Dudley twice. The Price Wedlock * Elizabeth and Robert were expecting their first child, but after her miscarriage, they broke up for their safety, and the safety of Elizabeth's reign. Wedlock Bruises That Lie * Titled Earl of Leicester and received new lands. No Way Out. * Robert and Mary Stuart were officially engaged for 2-3 months before it was called off. No Way Out.Strange Bedfellow. * Killed one man in self defence. No Way Out. * Married Lettice Knollys while away from court. Spiders In a Jar. Trivia * Casting for Robert Dudley was openly announced on June 22, 2015. Historical Notes * Robert Dudley did marry Lettice Knollys but not for another 17 years, on 21 September 1578. Spiders In a Jar. * Married Amy Dudley on June 4, 1550, with king Edward VI (Brother of Queen Elizabeth) in attendance. * Robert Dudley was married for 10 years, until his wife's death when she was 28 years old. * Robert's younger brother Guildford Dudley married Lady Jane Grey who was Queen of England for 9 days. * Locked up in The Tower of London‏ for almost a year, for helping Lady Jane Grey to the throne. * Refused to marry Mary, Queen of Scots at Queen Elizabeth's request. * His only surviving child was a bastard named Sir Robert Dudley who was an explorer. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:English Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Married Category:House of Dudley Category:Lords